User talk:71.71.199.141
Demon Gun Check http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJCQvDXG6vY&feature=related at 1:32 - you'll see that it actually has quite a different shape from the Blue Rose. Thanks, though.KrytenKoro 08:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Please point out to me the differences. It's a double-barrel over-under revolver, just like the Blue Rose. This is a rare, possibly even nonexistant, type of revolver in real life, and it's from two games by the same company. I'm calling reference. 13:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::...The design team has stated nothing about even knowing Killer 7 exists. A reference, by its nature, requires it to be purposeful. Determining "references" should be done by perusing concept designs and information, not just claiming for yourself that they look the same. ::The Blue Rose seems to be based on one of these double-barreled pistols, though I am no gun expert and may be mistaken. They're are actually many, many instances of "double-barrel over-and-under pistols and revolvers if you search online, as well. ::As for specific differences: #The Demon Gun has a much chunkier handle, apparently with the grip on the back. The Blue Rose also has a wooden grip, not metal and rubber. #The chambers slope inward, while on the Blue Rose they remain parallel. #There is a bit between the barrels projecting outward, unlike with the Blue Rose - why would that be modified on either gun? #The Demon Gun is much shorter than the Blue Rose. #This image shows the Demon Gun as having a smaller lower barrel than the top; in the Blue Rose, the barrels are virtually the same. The Demon Gun also lacks the thin filet between the barrels. ::I suppose it would be correct to say "The Blue Rose has several similarities to Killer 7's "Demon Gun", which is also a double-barrel over-and-under revolver." However, it is not at all clear that it is a reference.KrytenKoro 06:39, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::You're correct. They've said absolutely nothing about even knowing Killer7 exists. I've said nothing about my gender, my age, or where I live, that doesn't mean those don't exist. I'm pretty sure none of the design team ever said anything about The Divine Comedy, even though the names Dante and Vergil are a reference to the philosophers of the same name. :::And being a gun fan, yes, you're quite mistaken about what those guns are. Those aren't double-barreled at all, the lower "barrel" is actually a small rod with which to pull out and pack the gunpowder into the barrel. (Guns were kinda primitive back then) :::Also, you mind showing me these multiple examples of double-barrel handguns? From what I know, the only real example is the LeMat, which was a horribly-faulty revolver/shotgun hybrid custom-made during the Civil War and hasn't ever been revived since. Sure, there's rifles and shotguns and grenade launchers and RPGLs, but those aren't really handguns--a lot of double-barreled handguns are fictional in nature. :::Also also (I'm using a lot of ands and alsos, THIS MUST BE CHANGED), I'd like to point out that the picture you used of the Killer7 comic actually doesn't show the Demon Gun at all. It just shows Dan's starting gun. This would be a better shot of the Demon Gun, provided by a friend of mine. It's not exactly the clearest, nor is it the best angle, and I'm really sorry for that, but other shots of the Demon Gun are in that video you've sent before, at 1:09, 1:18, the entire sequence at 1:27 (a particularly great shot at 1:32). Yes, there's several differences, but the point remains that they're still the same type of gun--little differences aside (such as carvings, grip, and little aesthetic features), it's pretty cut-and-dry to me. The Demon Gun is a large over-under double-barreled revolver. The Blue Rose is a large over-under double-barreled revolver. Both are made by Capcom. :::Perhaps "reference" was the wrong word for me, and I'm sorry for that. But damned if I don't smell similarities. I'd be happy with the compromise of "The Blue Rose has several similarities to Killer 7's Demon Gun, which is also a double-barrel over-and-under revolver", if there's no opposition there. Compromise? ::::::I would agree with the compromise.KrytenKoro 02:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC)